The following description of the art related to the present invention refers to a number of references including publications and patents. Discussion of such references herein is given to provide a more complete background of the principles related to the present invention and is not to be construed as an admission that such references are necessarily prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Lighting systems have been evolving at a rapid pace with moves from incandescent, fluorescent, and gas discharge to light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs have been improving in efficiency, thermal management, and cost. Similarly, the power supplies, a.k.a. drivers, which drive the LEDs, have seen improvements in efficiency, thermal management and cost. In general, residential and commercial lighting is transitioning to the use of LED lighting technologies.
Surface-mount and flush-mount lighting fixtures are well known devices which are used typically in commercial and residential buildings to provide both room lighting and decorative features. A surface-mount lighting fixture is defined as a light fixture which is attached to a recessed junction box extending from the finished building's ceiling. Surface-mount lighting fixtures generally do not sit flush with the plane of the ceiling.
A flush-mount lighting fixture, on the other hand, comprises all the structural and functional elements of a lighting fixture, but is typically attached to a recessed junction box and sits flush with the plane of the ceiling or any other supporting structure. Flush-mount lighting fixtures are similar to hanging light fixtures and chandeliers in that they are both coupled to the electrical system of a building through a previously installed junction box. Flush mount lighting fixtures differ from hanging lighting fixtures and chandeliers in that flush mount fixtures do not comprise cables, chains, or other attachment or hanging elements which provide an appearance of a freely-hanging fixture wherein the connection point between the fixture and the ceiling can operate as a moving, swinging or rotating element.
A junction box is a housing mounted above the ceiling plane and incorporating electrical wiring for connection to a lighting fixture as well as components for securely mounting the junction box to ceiling beams or other fixed structural building elements. Accordingly, in addition to providing the electrical power source to a lighting fixture, the lighting fixture is also securely held in place via its engagement to the junction box.
A typical recessed plenum lighting fixture is a complete housing that also requires an attached junction box or integrated electrical enclosure that must have the proper attachment ability for electrical wire electrical power feed connection(s). The recessed lighting fixture is usually mounted into a recessed ceiling plenum. The ceiling material is cut-out to allow the light fixture to recess into the ceiling plenum. The lighting fixture also may require two attached hanger bars that slide over a typically two foot wide recessed ceiling T-bar grid based upon maximum light fixture weight allowed. A recessed lighting fixture requires independent certification listing for a recessed plenum installation. The building plenum area is typically where electrical wiring is fed thru to electrical equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,423 by Frecska et al. issued on Dec. 25, 2007 and is titled “Adjustable LED Luminaire.” Frecska teaches a luminaire having multiple movable LED strips in a large fixture. It is for its teachings of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,423 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,004 by Chan issued on Jan. 13, 2009 and is titled “LED Lighting Lamp Tube.” Chan teaches LED arrays mounted in tubes and configured to replace fluorescent light tubes in fluorescent fixtures. Replacements such as Chan's have provided an early upgrade path for commercial lighting in the move from fluorescent to LED. It is for its teachings of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,004 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/383,917 by Burrow et al. published as US 20120113628 on May 10, 2012 and is titled “Light Emitting Diode Retrofit Conversion Kit for a Fluorescent Light Fixture.” Burrow also teaches LED arrays configured to replace fluorescent light tubes in fluorescent fixtures. Replacements such as Burrow's have provided an early upgrade path for commercial lighting in the move from fluorescent to LED. It is for its teaching s of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that US 20120113628 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/075,494 by Handsaker published as US 20120250309 on Oct. 4, 2012 and is titled “LED Lighting Fixture With Reconfigurable Light Distribution Pattern.” Handsaker teaches modular LED arrays with reconfigurable lenses and a fixture with an extruded aluminum base. It is for its teachings of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that US 20120250309 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/473,929 by Araki, et al. published as US 20120320627 on Dec. 20, 2012 and is titled “Flat Panel Lighting Device and Driving Circuitry.” Araki teaches modular LED arrays and drivers configured in a relatively thin flat frame that can be edge lit. It is for its teachings of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that US 20120320627 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/210,991 by Ishii published as US 20150016100 on Jan. 15, 2015 and is titled “Luminaire.” Ishii teaches a fixture having an LED array and drivers with a long lens covering the electronic components. It is for its teachings of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that US 20150016100 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Current light emitting diode (LED) downlights are designed to fit in legacy luminaires such as a 6-inch housing. For new construction, that requires the contractor to install large and expensive housings, which must be oversized for the LED retrofits that are to be installed. In addition, if a fire rating is needed, the arrangement must include additional coverings or specialized housings, thus adding additional cost to the system.
As can be inferred by this background section, the prior art discloses luminaires and lighting fixtures that can be used commercially, but that the overall packaging, fixtures, drivers, interconnects, and designs are still evolving. Systems and methods that provide LED lighting with advanced packaging, fixtures, drivers, interconnects, and designs are needed.